gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fichier:My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Description My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It) by En Vogue is featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by New Directions, with solos from Artie and Tina. Will announces they are doing two solos at Nationals - and one of them has gone to Blaine. Artie and Tina intensify their competitive feud, both nominating themselves and competing against each other for the solo. Will suggests they should hold a sing-off right in the moment, so the song starts. The other New Directions provide backup while they sing. Although it starts well, the song is sharply interrupted when Tina accidentally pulls Artie off from his wheelchair, which leads him to leave the choir room angry. LYRICS: New Directions: Ooh, bop! Tina with New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!) Never ever gonna get it (No, not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My love, uh uh) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Ow!) Never ever gonna get it (Not this time) No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin', mmm!) Never ever gonna get it New Directions: Ooh, bop! Artie (New Directions): I remember how it used to be You never was this nice, you can't fool me (Ooh, bop!) Now you're talkin' like you made a change The more you talk the more things sound the same (Aaah) Tina (New Directions): What makes you think you can just walk back into her life (Ooh woah) Without a good fight, oh? (Aaah) I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself (Ooh woah) 'Cause you're just wasting your time, oh! Tina with New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it New Directions: Ooh, bop! Artie (New Directions): Now you promise me the moon and stars Save your breath, you won't get very far (Ooh, bop) Gave you many chances to make change The only thing you changed was love to hate (Aaah) Tina (New Directions): It doesn't matter what you do or what you say (Ooh woah) She doesn't love you, no way (Aaah) Maybe next time you'll give your woman a little respect (Ooh woah) So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Tina with New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin', yeah) No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change, yeah!) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it No, you're never gonna get it (Not this time) Never ever gonna get it (my love, my love, my love, my love, my lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Had your chance to make a change) Never ever gonna get it New Directions: Ooh, bop! Tina (New Directions): Woo! Yes sir, I give to the needy and not the greedy Mmhmm, that's right, 'cause ya see baby (Ooh, bop!) When ya lackin', ya losin'! And I'm out the door! (Aaah) It doesn't matter what you do or what you say (Ooh woah) She don't love you, no way (Aaah) Maybe next time, you'll give your woman a little respect (Ooh woah) So you won't be hearing her say, "No way!" Will: And now it's time for a breakdown Tina and Artie with New Directions: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, (Artie: w-whoa whoa whoa!) Tina with New Directions: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Tina and Artie with New Directions: Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never gonna get it Never gonna get it, never get it Artie (New Directions): You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) You bet (Bop) Tina with New Directions (Artie): No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (Sweet lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (My lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it (Sweet lovin') Never ever gonna get it (My lovin') No, you're never gonna get it Tina with Artie and New Directions: No! You're never gonna get it. Catégorie:Vidéos